The Gift
by Mogombo97
Summary: AU HG Soul Bond story. Harry is raised by Sirius and his wife, then everything changes on Harry's 15th birthday when, as the Heir of Godric Gryffindor Harry receives a gift. Cannon pairings, extremely powerful Harry. Rated T for now, but may change to M.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This storyline is of my own creation, excluding it and any original characters, the world the story is portrayed in belongs to JK Rowling and no copyright infringement is intended.

Any similarities to other works on this site or any other are unintentional, but there is only so much you can do with fanfiction. I endeavour to keep story plots of my own creation.

Leave a review and let me know what you think.

Prologue:

Lord Sirius Black, head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black sat in the kitchen of his London flat. Of all the properties he owned he could not bring himself to live in any of them. He didn't want to have to sit alone in some empty mansion. Instead he and one of best friends, Remus Lupin rented a flat in London, choosing to be close to Ministry of Magic, making it easier for Sirius to get to work as an Auror.

Given that he was wealthy beyond the wishes of most people, he didn't need to work. Especially given the responsibilities he had as a Lord. While he may not need to work, given the state of affairs in Wizarding Britain he chose to become an Auror with his best friend and brother in all but blood, James Potter. James was another man rich beyond belief and also a Lord, as Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter.

The two of them chose to seek jobs in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement due to the threat of the Dark Lord – Voldemort. A man known to most as He-Who-Must-Not-Named, or You-Know-Who. He was known by these names as he stuck fear in the very bones of most of the magical race.

He was the Magical version of Adolf Hitler, and neither James nor Sirius could possibly sit back and do nothing while this man tried to take over the magical world and using his followers known as Death Eaters to spread his message of hatred all things non-magical. As poorbloods they both could have sworn allegiance to Voldemort as nearly all of Sirius' family had but neither agreed with the views of pure hatred and evil.

In fact, James had married a muggle born woman, Lily Evans to the surprise of nearly everyone they knew. Not because she wasn't a pureblood or even half-blood, but because all through their schooling at Hogwarts up until their seventh year, Lily mad it quite clear her impression of James was not flattering.

However, in their seventh year after the murder of his parents because of their views on Voldemort and his followers, James grew up and stopped being the "King of Mayhem" he had been for the previous six years. He wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and become the head of the DMLE.

When he stopped being an egotistical ass, Lily realised who he actually was as a person and not just who he portrayed himself to be. Throughout their final year of schooling, working side by side as Head Boy and Girl, Lily fell for the newly titled Potter Lord.

Soon after leaving Hogwarts the two were married, and not long after that they had their first born, a son named Harry. Harry was not only the light of his parent's life but also that of his Godfather, Sirius.

It was Harry, Sirius was sitting at his kitchen table thinking about. As he opened a bottle of Butterbeer and took the first sip he reflected on the fact it had been weeks since he had seen him. Due to a damn prophecy predicting a boy born at the end of July being the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, Voldemort had put a target on the Potters.

After a nearly successful attempt by some Death Eaters to kill them, James and Lily decided to go into hiding. Under the protection of a Fidilus Charm they would be safe. Only one person, known as the Secret Keeper could give away the location of the house.

Sirius asked to be Secret Keeper, but they said no. He would rather die than betray his friends, his family, but everyone knew how close James and Sirius were and he would be the obvious choice. God forbid Sirius was captured and tortured James and Lily would never forgive themselves if that happened and they refused to put a target on his back.

Instead they asked the fourth and final Marauder, Peter Pettigrew. While James, Sirius and Remus were as close as possible in school, Peter was also a part of their group if not as close as all the others. He was a very shy, timid man who scared easily. The exact opposite type of person you would expect to be a Secret Keeper. It was one of James' more genius ideas…or so they all thought.

As Sirius got up and made his way to his living room to join Remus in a game of Wizards Chess, thinking about his one-year old Godson and what Halloween pranks himself Prongs and Prongs Jr could be pulling on Lily if it wasn't for them being in hiding, a smile appeared on his tired face. It did not last long as the head of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and leader and founder of the Order of The Phoenix appeared in his fireplace.

"The Lion's Den has fallen". Just as quick as the head appeared it vanished. Sirius just stood there for a second, dropping his drink with a loud smashing to the ground. After a second his Auror instincts kicked in and him and Remus were rushing out the door past the anti-apparation wards to Apparate to Godric's Hollow.

The Lion's Den was the code name for James and Lily's cottage in Godric's Hollow, it was where they were hiding. If that had fallen it meant that the Fidelus charm had been broken. Sirius would worry about whether Peter was okay later. Right now, he needed to make sure the Potter's were okay.

As he appeared outside the Potter cottage his stomach dropped, not only was he able to see the house, he was able to see that where Harry's room was supposed to be, there was nothing but a giant hole and smoke.

He ran through the front door which was barely on its hinges and stopped dead in his tracks. Lying across the stairs was James' lifeless body. He didn't even have his wand with him, he tried to fight off the darkest wizard in history without even a wand.

He bent down and closed his brother's eyes and wasn't sure he had the strength to carry on upstairs. He was about to crumble to floor to join Remus in mourning when a cry pulled his attention up toward his Godson's room.

"HARRY"!

As fast as he could Sirius sprinted up the stairs and rushed down the landing until he came to a stop in Harry's room. Sitting on the mattress of what used be his cot staring at the motionless body of his mother. Scooping the boy up into his arms and turning him away from his mother Sirius tried through his own tears to comfort the boy who as of that moment wasn't just his Godson, but his ward.

Rubbing circles into Harry's back and trying to stop the tears that were streaming down his cheeks he whispered, "Its okay, Padfoot's here, everything will be okay, Padfoot's here". He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, while he was busy comforting Harry, he desperately needed someone to do the same for him.

Sirius stood there for God knows how long just staring at the mangled body of the woman he loved like a sister before he was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Harry speak.

"Mooy"

Turning around, but making sure Harry was still faced away from his mother, he saw Remus with a letter in his hand and looking more murderous than he had ever seen anyone look before, including his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the most brutal and vicious Death Eaters.

"What is it"? Remus handed over the letter, his hand shaking in pure rage that was threatening to burst at any moment but seemed to be slowly dissipating the more he looked at Harry. Sirius took the letter and read it before starting to shake himself.

_James and Lily,_

_Happy Halloween. I do hope you have enjoyed the holiday with your precious "spawn" because it is the last one you will have with him. You should have gone with Black to be your Secret Keeper, you would probably be very safe right now if you had. My master was so happy when I came to him bearing the news that I knew where you were._ _I would apologise for what is going to happen to you tonight, but I'm not sorry. I only wanted to write this letter so you would know whats about to happen. I wanted you to know you were about to die, I wanted you to know it was too late and there was nothing you could do. Don't worry I'm sure you will be reunited with Harry soon._

_Your "friend",_

_Peter _

"Remus, take Harry, I have a rat to kill". Sirius tried to give Harry to Remus but, he refused to take him. While still furious and knowing how Sirius was feeling he knew Harry needed them, Peter would get what he deserved, but it wouldn't be tonight.

"No Sirius, Harry needs you, you can get Peter another time, but not right now, right now we need to get Harry away from here"

As much as he wanted revenge, and he would have it, Moony was right. Harry had to be his top priority at the moment, they didn't know where Voldemort was or what actually happened. "Fine, you're right, but, that rat bastard is a dead man walking. If it is the last thing I do, I will find him and make sure he dies painfully"

They heard a sob from downstairs followed by footsteps, not knowing who it was or trusting it was someone on their side the two men took out their wands and pointed it towards the door, Remus standing in front of Sirius, blocking Harry from view.

"Identify yourself"

Slowly a man who had to keep his head lowered so as not to hit the ceiling appeared in front of them, arms out in the open. "Rubeus Hagrid, here on orders from Professor Dumbledore" While the man looked like the half-giant gamekeeper of Hogwarts the two Marauder's knew from their schooldays, they weren't taking any chances and neither lowered their wands.

Remus was the first to speak and was testing Hagrid to make sure he was who he said. "May the flames of the phoenix always burn hot". Hagrid gave a slight nod and responded, in an emotional whisper "And let the light of a new day always shine bright"

Slowly the two men lowered their wands and nodded to the man in front of them. "Remus, Sirius how did this happen, they were supposed to be safe".

"Those rumours of a traitor in the Order were true Hagrid, it was Peter, he's apparently a Death Eater, he sent J-James and Lily this letter" Sirius said, stuttering over his best friend's name and handing Hagrid Peter's letter.

Now it was Hagrid's turn to feel the white-hot fury. "If I ever get my hands on him", Remus cut him off by saying, "Get in line Hagrid, Sirius and I will be the first ones to have a word with our "dear friend" he spat out the word friend in a poisonous tone that if the traitor were able to hear, would have him trembling in fear.

Harry was starting to get restless at the lack of attention Sirius was giving him and made it known he wasn't impressed with a pull of the hairs of his Godfather's beard. "Pafoo". Sirius looked down and for the first time noticed the lightning bolt shaped scar, just above Harry's right eyebrow. He knew a scar like that could only be caused by seriously dark magic and wanted to know what curse Voldemort had used.

Remus and Hagrid were having their own conversation, unaware of what Sirius had just noticed, or what he was thinking. "Hagrid, you said Dumbledore sent you here, why?". Hagrid looked down at his feet, he knew neither Remus or Sirius were going to be happy with what he was there to do.

"I'm here to collect Harry, Professor Dumbledore wants me to bring him to him, somewhere he will be safe". Sirius, who been vaguely aware of the conversation, mostly focusing on playing with Harry, heard what Hagrid had said and reacted before Remus could.

"Absolutely not, Harry stays with me"

This is what Hagrid was afraid of, he reached into his large moleskin coat and started rooting around in one of the pockets, pulling out a letter and tried handing it to Sirius. "This from Professor Dumbledore explaining everything".

Sirius took the letter with his free hand and scrunched it into a ball without even looking at it, and dropped it on the floor. "I don't care what that letter says, like I said Harry stays with me"

"Sirius please, Professor Dumbledore said…"

Before Hagrid could finish, Sirius interrupted him with a voice so low and serious even Remus was concerned. "I don't care what Albus Dumbledore wants, he told me he would keep James and Lily safe, now look at them. Dead. James tried fighting off the darkest Wizard of all time without even a wand on him, Lily's body shows she was clearly put under the Cruciartis curse before she was killed and Harry has a massive scar on his head that is evidence of some foul dark magic.

Listen to me very carefully Hagrid because I will only say this once. James and Lily asked me to take care of Harry should anything ever happen to them. I failed to protect them, I will not do the same with their son. Harry Potter is under my protection and believe me when I say, anyone, and I mean anyone who makes the mistake of trying to harm him or take him away from me won't live long enough to regret it. That includes Albus Dumbledore"

With that Sirius bent down to pick up the fluffy snitch Harry couldn't sleep without and made to leave the room, but stopped when Hagrid was blocking the exit. Without bashing an eyelash Sirius looked up to stare the half-giant in the eyes. "You can either step out of my way or be moved, your choice Hagrid".

Remus just stared on in shock, not expecting that outburst, but agreeing wholeheartedly. When Hagrid stepped out of Sirius' way, he took Harry and made his way downstairs. With a nod to Hagrid, Remus followed behind, hoping to God, Dumbledore didn't try taking Harry.

Remus had known Sirius for about ten years and had never seen him angrier than just now. The magical energy radiating off him was frightening. Albus Dumbledore may be the most powerful Wizard of his age, maybe even all time next to Merlin, but there was no shadow of a doubt in Remus's mind, the Headmaster would be in mortal danger if he came near Sirius to take Harry away.

With the sound of two cracks Harry was now in London with his two uncles and Sirius walked straight to his room where he still had a cot set up for Harry, from before the Potters were in hiding and put a now sleeping Harry to bed. How the child managed to fall asleep after all that happened that night Remus would never know.

"Remus what am I going to do? I don't know how to raise a kid". Remus patted his friends' shoulder. "Nobody ever does mate, you just have to take it one day at a time, and try not to kill him"

Sirius left out a barking laugh at that comment, if only for a moment. The two men stood there watching Harry sleep, lost in their own thoughts about his parents. "I meant what I said about Peter, I don't know when and I don't know how but I will make him suffer for what he has done".

Before Remus could respond there was another crack from outside their apartment and a couple seconds later a knock on the door. "Stay here with Harry Padfoot, I have a feeling I know who that is". Walking out of Sirius' room and across the hall Remus raised his wand before getting to the front door"

"Identify yourself"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"

Remus rolled his eyes, if this was his old headmaster, which it probably was there was no need for his full name. "May the flames of the phoenix always burn hot". "And let the light of a new day always shine bright" came the reply. That was the second time in only a half hour that he had to use the identifying password for all members of the order.

He opened the door and stepped to the side to allow the Professor access to his home. "You have my condolences Remus", Dumbledore said, the weird twinkle that was always in his eye was noticeably absent. With a curt nod in thanks, and a gesture to the living room Remus followed behind the older man and the both took seats around the mahogany coffee table.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I am here"

"Honestly Professor I'm not, I just hope for all our sakes I'm wrong". Before he could elaborate any further Sirius walked in. "What the hell happened Albus, why was there that much damage to the house and why is Harry alive?".

"Hagrid told me about young Harry's scar so I looked into all the magic that had been performed in his room in the last hour. There were only two spells, the cruciartis and killing curses. I believe that before dear Lily died, she tried stopping Voldemort. In doing so she unknowingly left protection for Harry.

If I am not mistaken when Voldemort tried to kill poor Harry, he was unable and the curse rebounded with such force that not only did it blow the roof off the house it also seems to have rebounded on Voldemort himself"

After about a minute of staring at Dumbledore, Sirius spoke up. "You mean to tell me that Harry survived the killing curse, that's, that's not possible". Dumbledore gave a small smile. "Correction, it was impossible, it appears Harry Potter is now the first and only person to survive it"

"Voldemort's really gone, surely not? I mean Harry's just a baby. I know what the prophecy says but still". Sirius took a seat next to Dumbledore waiting for his explanation. "He is for the moment, gone. I would be foolish to think it will be permanent, I believe there are ways in which he can come back and that is probably when the prophecy will come in to play".

"You mean Harry is still in danger?"

"Not necessarily Remus, that is why I am here, I believe that as long as Harry were to live with a blood relative of Lily certain blood wards can be put in place to protect him until such a time, he is ready to fulfil his destiny".

That is exactly what Remus had feared would happen, Hagrid couldn't get Harry so Dumbledore was here to get himself. Sirius stood up and once more his anger was causing a lot of magical energy to radiate off him.

"I will tell you the same thing I told Hagrid. Harry Potter is my Godson and I will be the one to raise him like James and Lily wished. He stays with me and anyone who tries to take him away will wish they had never been born".

"Sirius please I implore you to see reason, Harry will be safer…" With a flick of his wrist Sirius was now holding his wand and began to raise it. For a moment Remus was worried about was going to happen and twisted his wrist to get his own wand from its holster on his arm. There was no need though as Sirius pointed his wand towards his room and with another flick of his wrist, he lowered his wand and waited. A second later a piece of parchment flew into his hand. He opened it and pointed to a lower end of the first page and handed it to Dumbledore who began to read it.

_In the event of our deaths before our son Harry James Potter reaches the age of 17, we leave sole custody to his Godfather Sirius Orion Black. _

_We also leave sole control of all assets and vaults in Gringotts to Sirius Orion Black until Harry turns 17 and is able to claim it all back._

_I Lord James Charlus Potter do herby leave my Lordship, seat on the Wizengamont and duties as head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter to Sirius Orion Black until July 31__st__ 1997 on which day Harry James Potter will turn 17 and will be of the legal age to claim it back._

_Signed and Dated August 4__th__ 1980_

_James Charlus Potter_

_Lily Rose Potter (née Evans)_

_Sirius Orion Black _

At this point Dumbledore looked up at Sirius who took the Will back off him. "James and Lily wanted me to take Harry and I will. I have huge respect for you Dumbledore but I will not allow to take Harry, I don't care who you are, if you try, it will be the last thing you ever do".

At this point Albus knew he had lost, and accepted it. With a small nod he stood up. "Alright Sirius, Harry is yours. If you ever need any help you need only ask. Now I think I will take my leave of you both and leave you greave. Once more you both have my sympathies"

Remus led the Professor out and returned to the sitting room, sat down and summoned a bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey and two glasses. He poured a measure into each and handed one to Sirius and held up his own.

"To James and Lily, two better friends you could never find, may their souls be at piece, until we meet again"

Both men swallowed their whiskey and Sirius bid Moony a goodnight and went to his room and got into bed after checking on Harry. That night was the first of many he would cry himself to sleep.

Two days later in the graveyard of Godric's Hollow the graves of James and Lily were surrounded by hundreds of people, and unfortunately the main reason for this was so they could get a look at Harry, or as he was now known to the Wizarding world. The Boy Who Lived.

Harry's Godmother and Lily's best friend Lady Alice Longbottom with her Husband Lord Frank Longbottom and their son Neville were in the seats in front of the grave, next to Sirius, Remus and Harry.

Reaching out and taking Harry, Alice gave Sirius a sympathetic look. "We'll take Harry back to ours, the last thing you need is to have to deal with everyone trying to get a look at or pictures of him"

"Are you sure"?

"Yeah, to be honest, I don't think I could sit here much longer without losing it".

The Longbottoms arrived a couple seconds later in the entrance to their Manor and their house elf Tweety was on the floor with a dagger in her chest.

Frank immediately took his wand out, just as two figures in black robes and skull masks appeared from around the corner.

"What do we have here Crouch? looks like Longbottom brought us a present. The boy who killed our Lord, killing them all won't bring him back, but it will help ease the pain. Don't you agree"?

Using his wand to wipe away his mask, Barty Crouch Jr. turned to face his friend.

"Most definitely Bellatrix, it is just a shame that Mongrel of a blood-traitor cousin of yours isn't with them, no worries though we can find him after we finish with these disgraces to magic"

Before any spell could be uttered, Frank used his free hand to preform wandless magic and sent his wife, son, and Harry flying into the fireplace just as green flames erupted out of nowhere, and thought "The Kennel".

As the flames disappeared along with his family, Frank fired off the first spell at the intruders in his home. While doing this he did the one thing he hoped he would never have to do. He shut off all access to anyone in or out to Longbottom Manor, to anyone including his wife. He made it so the only thing that could allow access again is his death or his command. He prayed it would be his command.

As Alice came out of the fireplace in Sirius' London flat, she immediately called Kreacher. He appeared immediately concerned with the tone of voice the Lady Longbottom was using.

"Lady Alice, I thought you were at the funeral of Lord James and Lady Lily"?

"Mind the boys Kreacher, I need to get back home to help Frank. She scooped up some floo powder and very clearly shouted "Longbottom Manor" as she threw it to the floor of the fireplace.

Nothing happened.

She tried once more, again nothing.

"Kreacher, get Sirius and tell him code red at Longbottom Manor, and that Frank has shut of access, then come straight back to watch the boys"

There was a time Kreacher would have scowled and cursed her for trying to give her an order and call her a blood-traitor, but that was before Lady Lily had made Master Sirius show him kindness unlike any wizard or witch to ever show a house elf.

Ever since Kreacher was proud to serve Master Sirius, and now Master Harry, and would happily do anything any of his Master's friends asked of him.

"It will be done Lady Alice"

With that Kreacher disappeared. Alice faced the small boys who had no idea what was going on, conjured them a play pin and with a wave of her wand made it so they could not get out of it until Kreacher returned.

She then left the flat, got passed the anti-apparation wards and apparated to her home just as Sirius, Remus and a couple other members of the order who were at the funeral arrived.

"Sirius, everyone knows that you're the best at breaking wards, you need to get through the one Frank set up, even I can't get in"

With a nod he took out his wand and checked to see what type of wards were erected. He immediately turned to face his friend with a grim look.

"Alice…there are no wards to take down"

Everyone knew that meant one of two things, and as they all twisted on the spot to enter the main entrance of the home, they were all praying they were going to find Frank grinning from ear to ear after beating two of Voldemort's best fighters.

That is not what they found, instead they found a body beyond recognition from a brutal murder and a message in blood on the wall.

"_Potter is next" _

Sirius was the only one to not here Alice's bloodcurdling scream. He was to busy staring at the message on the wall.

In that moment he decided he needed to move Harry to a more secure location. There was only one place he had in mind, it was more secure than possibly Hogwarts and Gringotts combined…Potter Manor.


	2. The Power He Knows Not

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. The response to the first one was overwhelming. Thank you to everyone who read, but especially to those who favourited, reviewed and followed the story. I'm sure there will be some questions by the end of the chapter, don't worry they will be answered, Harry's birthday will take place over two or three chapters. To those wondering about such a big-time jump, I will be doing periodic flashbacks throughout as and when they are necessary. Please let me know what you think.

The Power He Knows Not:

Harry woke up in his large king size bed and stretched with a smile on his face. It was July 31st 1995. To many people it was any other day, but to him it was special. It was his fifteenth birthday.

He got out of bed and made his way to his en-suite bathroom, taking no notice of the red and gold walls covered in pictures of his friends and family, or of the posters of the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team. He closed the door of his bathroom and briskly made his way across the cold marble tiles of the floor, kicking himself for not putting on his slippers first.

After a hot shower he got dressed in a tightfitting black t-shirt and blue jeans before making his way down stairs to come across a sight he would rather not see first thing in the morning. His uncle and Godfather attempting to eat the face of his wife Minister of Magic Amelia Black.

"Really? Can I at least eat breakfast before you try making me vomit Padfoot?" He couldn't help but smile as he said it. He was delighted to see that the two people who were the closest thing to parents he had ever had were still as in love as they were when they were his age.

Sirius and Amelia pulled apart, her cheeks had a slight rosy tint to them, embarrassed at having been caught, meanwhile he had a goofy grin on his face.

"You're just jealous pup, I keep telling you to grow a pair and tell the lovely Miss Weasley how you feel"

Now it was Harry's turn to flush, the only difference being while Amelia had a slight tint to her cheeks, his were doing their best to impersonate a tomato.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sirius, Ginny and I are just…"

Cutting him off with an eye roll Sirius laughed, "Yeah, you're just friends, so you keep saying".

Taking pity on her nephew, Amelia swatted Sirius' arm. "Leave him alone Sirius", turning to Harry with a smile she cupped his cheeks with her hands and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Happy birthday sweetheart"

"Thanks, Ams"

Normally she would have smacked him for that, he knew she hated being called Ams but given it was his birthday she would settle for a glare that normally scares her toughest Aurors, but no not Harry. Instead Harry stared back waiting for her to blink.

Knowing she had lost she mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like "Stupid Gryffindor courage". He took his seat next to Sirius and reached for the plate stacked with pancakes, put a couple on his own plate and topped it with some golden syrup before tucking into with such ferocity someone may think he hadn't eaten in a week.

"If you don't slow down you won't be here to celebrate the rest of this birthday nevermind you're next one, by the way happy birthday pup"

Before he could respond, Kreacher arrived with more plates of food and wished his young master a happy birthday as well.

Once Amelia finished her own breakfast, she promised Harry she would do her best to be home in time for the party.

"Speaking of which, what time is everyone getting here Harry?"

"The Weasleys will be here for three, you know Mrs. Weasley will want to help set up. Everyone else will get here around six, except Ron and Ginny, they should be here any minute, so I should probably go set up the Quidditch equipment"

Sirius had an evil glint in his eyes, "Remember the talk we had about keeping your eyes on the Snitch alright, not a certain chaser"

Harry rolled his eyes and left without looking back, he made his way out the back and down towards the regulation size pitch.

Making sure each broom was polished to perfection, each twig was in place and all the balls were ready to be used he checked his watch, he purposely took his time so that by the time he was done Ron and Ginny should be there.

When two of his closest friends showed up, he heard them before he saw them. Even though they were twins as well they were completely different from Fred and George. While the brothers were able to speak in sentences together and were hardly ever apart from eachother, Ginny and Ron were different, they butted heads more often than not and often needed to separate to cool down after a fight.

Not to say they weren't close, they were as close as brother and sister could be, and Merlin help the fool who tried anything with the other. Ginny's bat bogey hex was infamous and Ron had a mind so sharp that Harry had once heard it be compared to that of Albus Dumbledore at the age of fifteen, and he was not afraid to use it to make a plan of attack on anyone who pissed him off. Draco Malfoy had learnt this fact the hard way.

When Harry turned around and first saw Ginny, his heart rate doubled. He could never say anything about how he felt about her because Ron was his best mate and she was his twin sister, but that didn't stop Harry from wishing he could tell her how he felt.

"I don't care that he is your best mate Ron, I'm not waiting by the broom shed for you to talk to him by yourself. Besides what could be so important you couldn't say in front of me anyway?"

Ron seemed to be getting more and more frustrated, it appeared this particular argument had been going on a while.

"Just drop it okay Ginny, I need to talk to Harry about something I don't want you hearing"

This was the wrong thing to say given that Ginny's temper rivalled that of all of the Weasley's combined. Only for the fact that in her anger she forgot the trace was undetectable at Potter Manor, Ron would have been dealing with bat bogeys the size of actual bats.

Seeing his sisters temper flaring he took a breath and looked her in the eyes.

"Please Ginny, just trust me, it will be a lot easier to talk to Harry without you there listening. Besides if the conversation goes the way I think it will, you'll know soon enough anyway"

This seemed to appease her as with a huff she stormed off towards the shed.

Harry just stood there watching, waiting for Ron to get closer. Ron came to stand in front of him and two shared a brief hug, patting eachother on the back.

"Happy birthday, mate"

"Thanks, so what is possibly so important that you'd risk being hexed to talk to me without Ginny?"

"Ginny"

Harry just stared at his best mate, this couldn't be good. Ron didn't look angry but what if it was just a ruse. What if Ron had seen the way he always stared at her with a longing look whenever she was studying, or playing Quidditch, or just around him in general.

"Okay…"

"Look, this is going to be an awkward enough conversation so just let me get it out without interrupting me okay?"

Now Harry was sure Ron knew, what could he do? He didn't want to hex him, but what if Ron tried something? Friendship was one thing and while they were as close as brothers, Ginny was actually his sister. Sister trumped best mate.

"Look Ron, I think I know what this is about and..."

Seeing the panicked look in his eyes, Ron figured Harry had put two and two together and made five.

"Yes, it's about the way you stare at my sister with that dopey lovesick puppy dog eyes whenever you think nobody can see"

Ron was planning on just getting the talk out of the way as fast as possible but at the same time he didn't think Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, youngest seeker Hogwarts had ever seen, the guy who took on Voldemort, a Basilisk, an escaped mad man and the Tri-Wizard tournament without giving into fear would look so afraid.

A part of him wanted to torment him, but it was his birthday, so he decided not to.

"What you don't seem to notice is when you're not looking, she looks at you the same way. In fact, its been that way since we were in third year and well frankly, everyone is sick of it…"

This was it, Harry was doomed if Ron had noticed than the other Weasley's had to. He started looking around for them in case they were hidden, waiting to help Ron castrate him.

"…So, either tell her how you feel so she can tell you she feels the same or so help me God I'm to whack the two of your heads together"

"Ron look I…" Hang on did Ron just tell him to tell his sister how he felt? No, he couldn't have. He nearly knocked Dean Thomas out the muggle way when he had asked her out before the Third Task.

"…wait, what?"

The look of utter confusion on Harry's face was priceless, where was Colin and his camera when you needed him.

"I know, you expected me to try and hex you right? Half expecting Fred and George to appear and prank you in a nasty way? Or Bill to use his curse breaking skills on you, we all know Ginny is his favourite"

"You left out, Percy lecturing me or Charlie setting a dragon on me"

The two of them laughed at that, the tension in the air seemed to dissipate with it.

"I know given my reaction to Dean a few months ago, you'd probably think you would be the last person I would want with Ginny, but the truth is if I can't trust you with her who can I trust?

Plus, as Bill pointed out when we all talked about it, as much as we would like to protect her, it really is none of our business, besides you know all the ways we can come after you if you hurt her"

Ron added that last bit with a wicked grin on his face. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only was Ron okay with him wanting to date Ginny, the rest of her brothers were too. This was shaping up to be the best birthday ever.

Only what if Ron was wrong, what if Ginny didn't feel the same way about him.

"I would expect you to look a little happier mate, why do you look like you're about to face the horntail again?"

Not in the mood for humour, Harry didn't laugh, instead he just stared off toward the broom shed where he could see Ginny sitting against the wall throwing the quaffle up above her and catching it, undoubtably waiting for the two of them.

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

Ron would have laughed if it wasn't for the honest vulnerability in Harry's voice.

"If she doesn't feel the same way I will profess my undying love to Professor Snape in front of the entire school at the Welcoming Feast"

This cheered Harry up, if only a small bit. "That confident huh?"

"Oh yeah, now go over there and prove me right"

With that Ron turned to head towards the house, wanting to be nowhere nearby when the kissing inevitably started, just because he wanted them to be together, doesn't mean he wanted to see it.

Trying his best to summon that "Stupid Gryffindor Courage", Amelia had mentioned earlier, Harry walked to the broom shed.

"Hey Harry, happy birthday, you and Ron finally finished braiding eachothers hair?"

Harry could sense the hint of bitterness in her voice, she really did not like having things kept from her.

"Hey Gin, thanks for coming"

Unable to stay mad, especially when he called her Gin, only he was allowed do it, something that often, had Sirius teasing her over, she stood up and gave him an all too brief hug.

Was it just her or did Harry seem reluctant to let her go? Trying not to blush at the thought she focused her attention on the lack of her brother.

"Where's Ron? Runaway scared?"

"Something like that, so I heard you two arguing about him wanting to speak to me and I have to say I can see why"

"Oh, not you too, after everything we have all been through what could possibly be so important that I couldn't know?"

Staring into the bright brown eyes he knew he could easily get lost forever in, he saw a mixture of anger and hurt.

"He, well he needed to give me a kick up the ass so that I would do something I've wanted to do for a long time but have been too afraid to..."

Now anger was replaced with curiosity but the hint of hurt was still there. "Oh yeah? And whats that?"

Thinking it was all or nothing Harry decided to go for it. He reached up to place his hands on her neck, resting his thumbs on her freckled cheeks and gently pulled her towards him until their lips met.

To say fireworks went off would have been an understatement. Both Harry and Ginny felt a warmth of pure joy rush through them as their lips melded into eachother. The kiss started of slow and delicate and slowly moved into something more heated and passionate.

Harry danced his tongue across her bottom lip tasting the strawberry flavour of her lip gloss, the taste was brief as next thing he knew his tongue was in a dance with hers, both moving in tandem with the other.

Neither of them had ever experienced such pleasure before. So, lost in their own world they were, that both of them failed to notice the dome of blinding white light that radiated off them with a large golden lion with a roaring red mane in the centre.

Neither of them noticed, but Sirius and Ron who had felt the earth begin to shake and looked out the window in time to see the light just before it disappeared had noticed.

With a smile wider than anyone should be able to make Sirius turned to Ron and sounding like a kid on Christmas morning told Ron to go home and tell his parents he needed them to come over but tell them nothing of the ground shaking or of the light radiating of Harry and Ginny.

When the two teens eventually came up for air, they both looked so in love it would have been sickening if it weren't so cute. Sirius knew he should turn around, after all if it weren't for his extra sense because of his Animagus, he wouldn't have been able to see the looks on their faces.

"H-harry…I… that was incredible"

The two of them stood there staring into eachothers eyes. Emerald meeting chocolate and finding nothing but admiration and love.

"If I had known it would have felt like that, I would have done that years ago"

"What do you mean years ago?"

Ginny couldn't fathom that he kissed her, nevermind that he wanted to do it for years.

"I…I know we're young and that anyone would tell me I'm crazy that I couldn't possibly know what I'm talking about but I love you Ginny.

I am in love with you and have been since we were thirteen, and maybe before that if I were to think about it. I have been to afraid to tell you in case you didn't feel the same way.

We have been friends since were babies, we grew up together I didn't want to risk losing our friendship if you didn't feel the same, or if you're brothers were to kill me if they found out.

I'm not going to hide it anymore, especially now…"

He was cut off by her voice in his head. _I can't believe it, he loves me._

For a moment he was stumped he had her clear as day but he lips didn't move, and even if they had it wouldn't matter, her voice came from within him.

When he stopped talking Ginny was able to her his thoughts and not his words. _I must be losing it, no way I heard her thoughts, did I?_

That confused her for a second until she thought to check if her hunch was correct.

_Harry can you hear me?_

_Ginny?_

_Harry whats going on, why can we hear eachothers thoughts. _

Harry could feel a fear build up in him that wasn't his own and didn't know how he knew but he instantly knew it was hers.

_Its okay Ginny, there's no need to be scared, everything will be fine._

Knowing that she was in fact scared but yet feeling a wave of calm wash over her that almost felt like Harry, she started to relax…if only a little.

_Okay Harry this is weird, why are able to hear eachothers thoughts and feel our emotions?_

_I don't know…it is kind of cool though. Now you know that I'm not lying, you can feel that I love you just as I can feel you love me._

He wasn't wrong, underneath all other emotions that both of them were feeling one was clearer than all others. Love.

_Of course, I love you Harry, how could I not…_

Before she could finish that thought Kreacher appeared out of thin air with a small crack.

"Master Harry, Master Sirius has asked me to tell you and Mistress Ginny to come up to the house, He and Mistress' parents are waiting in the living room".

Before either of them could ask him why he had called Ginny Mistress, or why Sirius and her parents wanted to speak to them, he vanished with another crack.

_What was that?_

_I have no idea Gin, I guess we will find out, maybe it has something to do with why we can suddenly feel eachothers emotions and speak telepathically?_

_Maybe, one way to find out._

The two made their way up to the living room, they could see that not only were Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley there but so was Amelia.

_This can't be good, Amy said she couldn't get away from work today because the world is still panicking over Voldemort's return, if she is here this can't be good._

Sirius was the only one who looked normal, the other adults looked as confused as Harry and Ginny felt. "Sirius, whats going on, this better be important or I swear to God you'll be on the sofa until you're fifty".

"Relax love, all will be explained. Harry, Ginny please, take a seat". Sirius pointed to the closest sofa to them and they sat, facing the adults.

"Amy, Arthur, Molly, what I am about to tell you is going to be hard to believe but I need you trust that I am telling the truth"

Sirius took a vial out of his pocket, where he got it nobody knew but it clearly said Veritiserum, – the truth telling potion – he took a swig of it to the shock of the others.

Mr. Weasley was the first to speak. "Sirius, we have known eachother for years what could you possibly be about to tell us that you felt we wouldn't trust enough that Veritiserum is necessary?"

"Oh, not just Veritiserum, I'm about to take a magical oath as well. What I'm about to share is truly magical and I don't want any seeds of doubt ruining it".

Sirius took out his wand and Harry could have sworn he felt everyone's apprehension but that couldn't be right, then again, he shouldn't be able to hear Ginny's thoughts.

_I felt it too Harry_

"I Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black herby solemnly swear that everything I am about to reveal about the bond between Harry James Potter and Ginny Molly Potter neé Weasley is the truth. I freely make this oath under threat of losing my magic should I lie"

Hearing Ginny Potter was the straw that broke the camel's back for Mrs. Weasley. "Now wait just one minute what the hell is going on, Harry and Ginny aren't married".

_Gin?_

_Harry?_

Both of them looked from eachother to Sirius, and back to eachother. What was going on?

"No Molly, I'm afraid technically, legally and magically speaking they are in fact married". Before everyone could start shouting out questions, Sirius waved his wand and silenced everyone.

"Let me explain and then I'll answer any and all questions any of you have. About ten minutes ago Harry and Ginny shared their first kiss.

When this happened, a magical bond was formed. This bond is known as a Soul Bond. It is an extremely rare gift, there is only two records of it ever happening before.

The last people to experience a Soul Bond were Godric and Selena Gryffindor. Gryffindor received the bond as a gift from one of his ancestors. The bond can only occur when the last person to experience one deems one of their descendants worthy.

Merlin himself created the bond and deemed his great-great-great grandson Godric Gryffindor worthy.

Now Godric has deemed his descendant Harry, worthy. That's right Harry you are a direct descendant of Gryffindor and Merlin themselves.

This information has been passed down from father to son for over a thousand years. When your parents died, a letter was left to me in their will explaining the bond and the signs to look for.

When you both shared a kiss, the bond was created. A blinding white light enveloped the two of you and the family symbol of Potter, formally known as Gryffindor appeared in the light, a lion.

I have a letter that has been handed down from Godric for the two of you to read. It has been unopened. An ancient magic is upon it, ensuring only a bonded couple could open it.

I will answer any questions any of you have after they read the letter. If you chose to share its contents with us, I'm sure we will all do our best to help with anything you need"

He handed Harry and Ginny a letter. For the first time since he started his speech Harry and Ginny looked away from Sirius and at everyone else in the room. There was, no disbelieving faces as he had removed the silencing spell, they could feel it, which only meant one thing. He had not broken his vow. Sirius was telling the truth.

Once more Arthur was the first to speak. "Wh…what does this mean?"

"Honestly Arthur beyond the fact that they are now technically married and of age of majority I don't know. I'm hoping the letter will explain it, and then Harry and Ginny explain it to us.

Harry opened the letter slowly and placed in between him and Ginny so they could read it. They could both feel the love, anxiousness and a little bit of fear off the other, as well as the confusion and pain off the others as well as excitement off Sirius.

_To Harry and Ginny,_

_I am sure you have many questions. I know when myself and my beloved Selena bonded, we certainly did._

_You have been deemed worthy of the gift bestowed on me by our ancestor, the great Merlin himself. _

_This means the two of you are of the purest of good, destined for greatness and you are lucky enough to have found the one person who you are destined to be with since time itself began._

_I'm sure you may be wondering why your parents or even grandparents were never chosen Harry, if they were good people then why should they not be blessed as you have been?_

_The simple answer is, I don't know. All I know is that you are destined for greatness beyond your wildest dreams and with Ginny by your side there is nobody who can stand in your way._

_I do not know of what trials you may or may not have already gone through. Until I sat to write this letter, I did not know your names, they just flowed from my quill as Merlin described mine and Selena's names appearing for him. _

_The bond is a very powerful gift. You have both been bestowed with heightened power. I must caution you to train and use this power carefully, words do not do justice tothe shear magnitude of your raw magical power now that your bond has formed._

_Some other abilities that may appear are the ability to speak telepathically, feel eachothers emotions and emotions of those around you. With training and practice you will be able to block of this ability and use it when and if you chose. _

_You will also have the ability to read the thoughts of those you so choose, regardless of what occlumency shields they may have. You will also find, your own thoughts can not be read by anyone other than that of your bondmate._

_These abilities will appear out of nowhere, maybe all together, or separately. There are more bits of information to be found in a book written by myself that can be found in my – now your- quarters at Hogwarts _

_Harry you will now be bestowed with my entire fortune and works as well as my seat on the Board of Governors of Hogwarts with veto power, over every other member as well as the headmaster. _

_If you are the only heir of a founder, there will be nobody who has more authority over the school than you, I beseech you to use this power wisely. When you next return to Hogwarts, raise your wand and ask for Lions Den and you will be drawn to your new rooms._

_Any more questions you have, the answers should be in the book._

_I wish you both the best of luck with your journey and hope it is filled with as much joy and happiness as mine was with Selena._

_Yours Faithfully,_

_Godric Gryffindor_

When they had finished reading the letter, they looked at eachother and then the adults, where to begin.


	3. Lord and Lady Potter

**A/N:** I want to apologise for such a long time between updates. Long story short, writers block, laptop problems and not saving my work to the cloud so I lost all my plans. I had to work out the story again and find the motivation to come back, but I did and here we are. Once again thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and followed. Fair warning, this is not my best work and has only had a quick spell and grammar check, I just wanted to get it up so I could move forward with the next chapter which I am really excited about. As a reminder from the A/N in the last chapter there will be flashback chapters throughout the story that should answer any questions about what happens between the prologue and first chapter. To answer a question left in a review by Ischierer the reason I made Ron and Ginny twins was so that they would be closer and so that Ginny would be in the same year as the Golden Trio. This is getting to be a very long A/N so i will wrap it up by saying I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Lord and Lady Potter:

Sirius was intently watching the two teens as they read the letter. Ever since they were little, he had hoped it would be them that would be soul-bonded. The way they had become instant friends with each other made Sirius think of the Potter curse.

He did of course discuss his hopes with his wife to a certain extent, as much as he able to, given that neither of them was actually a Potter. He was only trusted with the info because it looked like James and Lily were not going to make it through the war, it was usually only a Potter either by blood or marriage that it was ever discussed with.

For Amelia this bond was not as big a shock to the system as it probably was to Arthur and Molly. That however didn't mean she had to be thrilled about it. She may only be his legal guardian but as far as she was concerned Harry was her son and now her baby who had only just turned fifteen was married and a legal adult.

Arthur was sitting there quietly as Harry and Ginny read their letter trying to process everything Sirius had just told them. He liked Harry, he did. The boy had practically grown up in his house. Himself and Molly looked at him as a surrogate son. They often joked about him and Ginny getting together. Even Ron who was not the most observant of people was able to clearly notice how his best mate and sister felt about each other. He wouldn't have minded his only daughter marrying Harry, he just didn't think it would happen at fifteen.

Molly was in shock. There was no other way to describe it. Her baby was married. She had only turned fifteen herself the previous March. There was however no denying it, no matter how much she would love to. Sirius had taken Veritiserum and made a magical oath against his magic. He was a powerful wizard but not strong enough to somehow lie under the influence of the potent truth telling serum while simultaneously avoiding the repercussions of breaking a magical vow.

Feeling the tension in the room, Harry tried to add a little humour to the situation. "So, when is the honeymoon?"

Amelia scowled at him, "Not funny in the slightest Harry, this is serious". She regretted her choice of words as soon as she spoke them.

Not being able to resist and wanting to get there before anyone else, Ginny pointed to Sirius and made everyone laugh by saying "I thought he was".

"Nice one Red".

There was a small silence while everyone adjusted to what they had just found out. Harry handed the letter to Sirius and one by one everyone else read the letter. Putting down the letter after he finished reading it Arthur turned to Harry and Ginny.

"Not much is actually said in the letter, beyond just how powerful you are both going to be and how much political influence you now have Harry"

"Oh yeah nothing at all, it's not as if I'm the sole living heir of both Merlin and Gryffindor, two of the most powerful and influential Sorcerers in history"

Being able to feel the panic rising in Harry, Ginny reached out her hand and took his rubbing circles on it with her thumb in a slow soothing manor until she felt his worry slowly dissipate.

"Sorry, Mr. Weasley, just a lot to take in I guess"

He gave his son-in-law a reassuring smile, "You'll get through it, you always do, and I don't know about the rest of you but I think this is actually a good thing. It must be nice to know you've found the one person you were meant to be with at such a young age…just please no Grandchildren for a few years"

His comment had the exact effect he had desired, both Harry and Ginny were blushing so much the heat in their cheeks was nearly radiating off them.

"There is one thing that the letter mentions that you haven't mentioned, and that is your inheritance financially speaking. Now that you are an adult the entire Potter Estate is now yours, the houses, the vaults, the business' and the Wizengamot seat. As well as the Gryffindor Wizengamot seat which isn't even mentioned in the letter but is now technically yours. I know this is a lot pup but you are now officially the wealthiest and most powerful person in Magical Britain, possibly the World"

"Surely not, I mean money sure, but I he is still just a boy, he can't possibly be expected the go to School, hold a seat on the Board of Governors and two seats in the Wizengamot. There must be some laws stating an actual age someone must be to take those seats, right Amelia"?

"Sadly, no Molly, the laws specifically state Age of Majority as terms for taking up a seat. The only way Harry wouldn't be expected to take on his responsibilities is if all of this is hidden for two years…"

"Well then we will do that, only those of us in this room know about it, we keep it a secret until he turns seventeen"

"That is an option but I don't think it would work, we won't be the only ones to know, there is a team in the D.O.M. who study all records of Soul-Bonds, this will have shown up. They wouldn't be able to speak to anyone who is not an Unspeakable without risking their magic but that doesn't mean it can't be taken from their minds by someone like Voldemort"

"But really what are the chances of Voldemort even trying to find that out about them"

Arthur and Sirius just stood there watching their wives, both knew better than to try and interrupt or put a stop to it, it was best to let them finish and then give their opinions. Of course, what none of the adults seemed to be doing was paying attention to Harry and Ginny who were just sitting there in their own world trying to process everything.

"Higher than you think Molly, I don't like this anymore than you do but any House Elf will be able to see the bond, Kreacher will already view Ginny as a new Mistress. The Goblins will be able to tell, you know as well as I do the banks records update themselves. I wouldn't be surprised if there isn't a Gringotts owl on the way to congratulate the new Lord and Lady Potter on their bonding and invite them to come in and take over ownership from Sirius. All it would take is for the wrong Goblin or Elf to mention it to a Death Eater or even Voldemort himself and its out in the open"

"So, what, we just have him take on all this responsibility and throw him to the preverbal wolves"?

"Yes, as much as I don't want to. Sirius has been teaching him how to carry himself as a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House for years and I have no doubt he could manage it, knowing him he would probably do more than manage, he would do a fantastic job".

"_Got to love how they are talking about you as if you aren't not in the room"_

"_Gin, what do you think about all this, I mean the letter said, we can't be, I can't be…"_

"_Harry, relax just because I can hear your thoughts doesn't mean I can make sense of them. Take a deep breath and look at me"_

He did as he was told, took a couple deep breaths and looked at his wife.

"_I mean I'm okay with this, the bond I mean. I love you and I know we are young but I'm okay with us being married, and while agree with your Mom, Amelia is right I don't think we should hide this, but if that's what you want, we will. If you want to go out there as the new Lord and Lady Potter, and I suppose technically the new Lord and Lady Gryffindor we can do that to"_

"_Now was that so hard. First of all, I love you too and I'm more than okay with this, it will take some getting used to but I think this is really cool, besides I think all the extra power is going to come in handy against Voldemort. Secondly, to hell with hiding I want the world to know you're mine"_

Not taking any notice of the adults who weren't paying them attention anyway they both leaned in for a kiss. While not as powerful or overwhelming as their first, it instantly relaxed them and Harry knew what to do.

Standing up and pulling Ginny up with him, he stood straight and with a look of determination and the look of a Noble Lord addressed his family.

"I agree with Amelia, we both do. While we are young, this bond was destiny and I don't see the point of trying to hide from it. It is two years early but I will take on my duties as the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter as well as the unexpected duties as Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor. I hope that I do this with your support as not only my family but as the Ancient and Noble Houses of Black and Weasley"

Both Arthur and Sirius stood up straighter in a more formal stance, knowing that Harry's first act as Head of House Potter was asking for them both to stand with him.

Taking his Godson's hand Sirius nodded. "The Ancient and Noble House of Black stands with the Houses Potter and Gryffindor."

"The Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Gryffindor stand with House Black" Harry replied before facing Arthur and taking his offered hand.

"The Ancient and Noble House of Weasley stands with the Houses Potter and Gryffindor."

"The Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Gryffindor stand with House Weasley"

The moment was interrupted by the tapping on the window by the beak of a barn owl carrying what looked like an official looking letter. Amelia went to go open the window to let the bird in. Wrapping his arm around Molly, Arthur smirked. "Looks like you may have been right Amelia, it looks like a Gringotts letter".

The owl flew over to Harry and Ginny, landing on the coffee table in front of them and held its leg out for one of them to take the letter it carried. Once the letter was untied from its leg, the owl took flight once again and left through the window it came in.

_Lord and Lady Potter,_

_Potter Manor_

_Manchester,_

_England_

"Definitely Gringotts anyway, it has the seal"

Harry took the envelope from Ginny's offered hand and tore it open and unfolded the letter and read aloud.

_Lord and Lady Potter,_

_Please allow me to offer my congratulations on your new bonding. As I am sure you are aware the typical age of majority for witches and wizards in Britain is seventeen, however your soul-bond has rendered this null and void._

_You are now entitled to full access to the Potter Estate as well as the Gryffindor Estate. As you may or may not know the Gryffindor fortune as been locked away until such a time that his chosen heir receives his gift of a soul-bond. Given that you Lord Potter have now received this, you are able to access all Gryffindor vaults._

_When it is convenient for you both I request your presence at the bank to officially sign over access to yourselves. Please have Lord Black accompany you as his signature will be required in order to relinquish control of the Potter Estate._

_Lord Gryffindor was always a most highly valued customer of Gringotts as well as all his descendants as far as the late Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter. It is my hope that this partnership should continue into the future with you both._

_Looking forward to future dealings,_

_Sabertooth,_

_Head Goblin,_

_Gringotts London Branch_

"I suppose we should go now, unless you have something you need to do Sirius?"

Seeing an opportunity to try and embarrass his new Goddaughter- in law, Sirius took a deep bow.

"It would be my absolute pleasure to escort someone of you high societal positioning to Gringotts Lady Potter I am yours to command"

Unfortunately for Sirius, he always forgot that she grew up with Fred and George and it took a lot to catch Ginny.

"If you are, as you say mine to command Lord Black then I really must insist that if Padfoot enjoys having the ability to chase his tail, that you never address me as Lady Potter in a non-formal setting again"

Leaving out a barking laugh Sirius pulled her into a one-armed hug. "As you wish Lady Gryffindor"

"He got you there, Gin. Go get your leash Padfoot I was rather looking forward to doing some flying before the party"

Molly cut them off before Sirius could reply, "I suppose myself and Arthur will head back to the Burrow and explain all of this to the rest of our brood, does three still suit Amelia?"

"Three should be fine Molly, I must head back to the office for a few hours I have a meeting with Scrimgeour about stream-lining Auror training. I should be back by then"

One by one the occupants of Potter Manor left by floo.

No matter how many times he walked into the bank Harry didn't think he would ever get used to the look on the Goblin's faces. Even when they were smiling it was hard to resist the urge to shiver.

He walked towards the teller at the end of the large entrance hall. He recognised the Goblin as the account manager for the Potter Estate. "Good afternoon Griphook I am here to meet with Sabertooth to discuss my inheritance"

Griphook nodded curtly to him. "Of course, Lord Potter, I shall have someone alert him to your presence". He turned to another Goblin and spoke in Gobbledegook before turning to address them again. "Lord and Lady Potter, Lord Black, please follow me"

Griphook led them into a large conference room with a large circular mahogany table in the centre. "Please have a seat, would you care for a drink?"

All three of them accepted a glass of water off the Goblin. Before anything more than a polite thanks could be offered the large ornate doors opened and a slightly taller than usual Goblin entered with the custom horrifying smile. No introduction was necessary it was clear that it was Sabertooth, it was also clear why that was his name.

"Lord and Lady Potter, Lord Black it is a pleasure to meet you. Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Sabertooth, Head Goblin for this branch of Gringotts. I must admit I did not expect to see you so soon. Allow me to offer my congratulations once more in person on your bonding"

"_I already don't like him, he is by far the most-creepy Goblin I have ever met, even Bill hasn't met him. He normally doesn't meet humans" _

"_I can tell, I doubt as much as he knows about our bond that he knows we can sense emotions. All I get off him is greed and annoyance. It is clear if we weren't so wealthy, he would definitely not be here. Only wants to make as much money off us as he can"_

"_Good thing our thoughts are safe from everyone or we would probably be in trouble thinking about the most powerful Goblin in the British and Irish isles this way"_

"_True, but still we have to have a working relationship with him, might as well try and make it be as easy as possible" _

"The pleasure is all ours Sabertooth, please call me Harry, this is my wife Ginny and my Godfather Sirius"

"_He is shocked, what did I say?"_

"_I think it was how polite you were__. __Bill once told me he never realised until he started working here just how rude most people are to goblins"_

"_Well that I can understand, anytime I read Hermione's History of Magic notes I've noticed that there has been a lot of backstabbing and killing between humans and goblins"_

"It is very unusual for someone of your standing to want to be addressed in such a manner but if you insist, that's the way it will be…Harry"

"I do, as your letter said, my family have been customers in this bank for centuries and I see no reason for that to change and if we are going to have a profitable partnership, I believe we should be able to have open communication in a more friendly manner. I would request the same from you Griphookas the Potter Estate manager"

Griphook inclined his head slightly, "As you wish Harry"

Sabertooth clicked his fingers and reams of parchment, a bowl with a ring in it and a blade were brought to the table by another goblin. Holding the blade out to Harry and placing the bowl closer to him he explained,

"For procedural sake I must ask that you place three drops of blood into the bowl on the Potter family ring. Your blood will absorb into the ring and you will be able to take the ring out. It's a formality to prove that you are yourself"

Harry took the blade and dragged it across his left palm, trying not wince at the pain, and placed three drops of his blood onto the ring. Instantly the blood was soaked up and it rose to hover in front of him. He took it and placed it on his right ring finger feeling a sudden comforting warmth and power flow through him.

"Now all that's left is to go through your financial statement". Sabertooth pushed a sheet of parchment across the table to him. Both him and Ginny were shocked. He grew up knowing money would never be an issue, it was never important to him so he never even asked Sirius how much he had, maybe he should have.

_**Potter Estate Overview July Thirty-First Nineteen Hundred and Ninety -Six:**_

_**Trust Vault: **_

_One Million Galleons_

_Seven-Hundred-Thousand Sickles _

_Six Thousand Knuts_

_**Family Vault: **_

_Sixty Billion Galleons _

_Five Hundred Million Sickles_

_One Thousand Knuts_

_Various works of art, books, weapons, heirlooms worth Thirty Million Galleons_

_**Business Vault (Muggle and Magical Investment Returns and Property Revenue)**__:_

_Fifty Billion Galleons_

_Six Million Sickles_

_Eight Thousand Knuts_

_**British Muggle Bank Account:**_

_Two Million Pounds – Equivalent of Ten Million Galleons _

_**Total Worth (Rounded up to nearest Galleon):**_

_One Hundred and Ten Billion, Forty Million, Eight Hundred and Thirty-One Thousand, Four Hundred and Seventy Galleons _

Harry alternated from staring at Sirius to staring at Ginny trying to comprehend the figure on the bottom of the page.

"Now that is just an overview, if you wish we can have records of all investments and your property portfolio brought up for you to go through"

"N-No, that will be fine. I presume this is what you do Griphook as Estate manager. I only have to get involved at the end of the year to view a summary of how successful the year was, unless something goes wrong?"

"That would be correct Harry, on the first of December every year I will be sending you an overall summary similar to this one. Unless I want to make investments in something you are already not invested in or you wish for a service to be completed you need not think about your accounts"

Harry nodded in acknowledgement of what was said.

"_Wow, Gin I can't believe this. I mean seriously that is a ridiculous amount of money"_

"_I know, this is just the Potter Vaults too, I mean the Gryffindor Vaults have been left untouched for over a thousand years, God only knows the value in that one"_

"So, Sabertooth where do I need to sign for Harry to have complete control and access?"

Harry couldn't help but smile, leave it to Sirius to get straight to the point, then again, he has been receiving the summary for the last fourteen years as well as the one for the Black family Vaults, its not a big shock to him.

Sabertooth pushed another sheet of parchment across the table to them along with a contract quill. The page clearly outlined where all three of them were to sign. They all did so, the only sound that could be heard was the scratching of quill and a hiss of pain from each of them as their signatures appeared on the back of their hands.

"Congratulations Harry and Ginny now all that is left is to discuss the Gryffindor Estate, currently there is no manager for this so one will have to be appointed after you take ownership. Griphook if you could escort Lord Black to the waiting area…."

"Sorry to interrupt Sabertooth but actually we would prefer to have Sirius stay and I was thinking if it would not be too much work that Griphook could be the Estate manager?"

Sabertooth looked to Griphook who nodded in agreement, "Very well, you will notice that there is only one vault for the Gryffindor Estate, don't let that fool you though, it is our largest vault. There was just no need for a trust vault, or business vault. Firstly, though we must repeat the process of gaining the family ring" He handed Harry the same blade from earlier and a new bowl with a different ring.

Once the ring was hovering in front of him Harry placed it on his little finger on his right hand and felt a similar surge of warmth and power as with the Potter ring. For a minute he just stared at the rings on his hand noticing the slight differences in symbols. While the Potter ring was two lions facing eachother, the Gryffindor ring just had the one lion.

He was interrupted from his musings by Sabertooth sliding the summary of the Gryffindor vault in front of him.

_**Gryffindor Estate Overview July Thirty-First Nineteen Hundred and Ninety -Six:**_

_**Family Vault:**_

_One Hundred and Twelve Billion Galleons_

_Seven Hundred Million Sickles_

_Three Million Knuts_

_Various works of art, books, weapons and heirlooms, and property deeds worth Ninety Billion Galleons_

_**Total Worth (Rounded up to nearest Galleon):**_

_Two Hundred and Three Billion Four hundred and Seventy-Nine Million Galleons_

"Holy hell guys you are rich"

"_Sirius Black also known as Padfoot, now also known as Captain Obvious. Seriously though Harry what are we supposed to do with that much money Harry, that's enough for at least ten lifetimes"_

"_At least ten, I don't know what we will do Gin, right now though I just want to finish up and get out of here. So, I am going to do what I was taught by Sirius in dealing with Goblins and see can we finish up soon" _

Both Harry and Ginny took the contract quill on the desk again and signed all necessary forms and just like that they were the wealthiest people in the world. All Harry wanted to do though was go home, celebrate his birthday with his friends and family and have a game of Quidditch.

All he had to do was bring this meeting to a close quickly but respectfully, the last thing he needed was to insult the Goblins.

"If you are going to be in charge of both Estates Griphook I want your annual bonus to be doubled from what it is now, this will be up for review in seventeen months at the end of the year next year where if you can get me a twenty percent profit on overall investments it will be increased by triple and then a further one percent for every ten percent extra return"

Ginny didn't need to feel Griphook's emotions to know he was pleased. If the smile on his face was anything to go by Harry had done the right thing.

"Your terms are very generous indeed Harry, I look forward to working with you for the foreseeable future"

"And I you. Sabertooth it has been a pleasure meeting you and I look forward to be the same loyal customers my family have always been for centuries past"

Sabertooth inclined his head in a show of respect. "As do I Harry, now why don't I show you to the main entrance hall. I am sure you have plans for your birthday. May it be only better than it has so far"

"Thank you, after you", Harry replied gesturing to the large doors of the conference room, taking Ginny's hand in his.

When the three of them left the bank, Sirius turned to Harry. "You handled yourself like a true Noble Lord Harry, I was very impressed"

"Yeah I nearly didn't recognise you, who knew you could be so mature"

"Thanks Gin…I think"

"Right it is only two, why don't we go see if Amelia has time for lunch before heading home?"

The two teens agreed and they made their way to the Ministry.

**A/N:** I want to apologise for such a long time between updates. Long story short, writers block, laptop problems and not saving my work to the cloud so I lost all my plans. I had to work out the story again and find the motivation to come back, but I did and here we are. Once again thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and followed. Fair warning, this is not my best work and has only had a quick spell and grammar check, I just wanted to get it up so I could move forward with the next chapter which I am really excited about. As a reminder from the A/N in the last chapter there will be flashback chapters throughout the story that should answer any questions about what happens between the prologue and first chapter. To answer a question left in a review by Ischierer the reason I made Ron and Ginny twins was so that they would be closer and so that Ginny would be in the same year as the Golden Trio. This is getting to be a very long A/N so i will wrap it up by saying I hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
